Scent
by Cerveza
Summary: KibaIno. Kiba isn't a big fan of flowers. Blame Ino for that. Too bad he just can't seem to get her off his mind.


**Disclaimer: Don't own. Kishimoto Masashi's.**

* * *

Kiba wasn't a big fan of flowers. They smell _too _good. They tickle his nose and confuse his senses. They're so bright and colorful and cheerful and beautiful and always remind her irresistibly of Ino.

And Kiba doesn't need to be constantly distracted by the image of somebody else's girlfriend.

They had been assigned missions together as a team for only like five times so far... not that he counted. The fourth one even included Shikamaru, right after him and Ino started dating. Kiba had never think much about her, but after the last mission, he began to notice that she wasn't just a typical weight-obsessed bossy dumb blonde with an overwhelming (albeit nice) flowery smell that sometimes distract his supersensitive senses, but more. Of course, the way her delicate hands mended his gaping wound caused by three enemy ninja's nasty jutsus simultaneously was totally normal, as it's her job as a medic kunoichi, but maybe the fleeting sensation he felt then had stayed inside him for a little longer than it should have been... And how she whispered "Please don't die... God, please don't let him die..." over and over, and then felt something wet dropping on his cheeks, right before he lost consciousness, was just a normal act of a panic teammate... She was Shikamaru's girlfriend, so that's not a big deal at all...

Right?

Despite his ability to sense things other cannot, this is the one thing Kiba had no clue about.

Kiba had known the couple for quite some time now, even having a casual get-together in the yakiniku restaurant with Shikamaru twice a month, along with the rest of the boys in their age group. Those were the times where they'd brag or complain about each of their relationship (this was mostly Shikamaru's part). He would laugh at their stories, occasionally made witty remarks that invited even more laughter, except maybe when it's Naruto's turn who'd gone on a long detailed description about the memorable nights he shared with 'his Hinata'. Kiba, being the brother-like figure to her, clearly didn't need to hear that. He usually groaned and covered his ears, humming to himself as Naruto excitedly told them how their dates typically ended. He had to thank God Neji wasn't there as well, for he'd send Naruto the deathly glare that sharp enough to puncture a steel. Or he'd puncture him for real, even.

Among them, he was the only one who wasn't in relationship so far. It's not that he didn't want to, he just didn't bother to think about it.

Besides, any girl who's interested in him, also had to be approved by Akamaru. If Akamaru was anything but liking her, then out she goes from his list. There's no argument on that.

He did find some girls that interested him, but they never go beyond third dates. He didn't have any commitment issues or anything, he was just- well, in his words, they were never capable enough in 'blowing his mind'.

There was this girl who _probably _could.

He only hadn't quite figured out about this yet.

* * *

Akamaru _did_ like flowers, though. He couldn't seem to stop sniffing them. Same thing goes for Ino; every time she bumps into them while Kiba takes Akamaru for a walk, Akamaru will bark happily, tailing and sniffing her around, much to her amusement.

"He's attracted to your smell," he replied when she asked.

"Really? He does?" Ino said brightly. "Well, I'm flattered,"

She patted Akamaru's head, who gave her a joyful bark, his tail wagging madly.

"So... Does that mean he thinks I smell good?"

Kiba was taken aback at the question. Fighting back a blush, he mumbled, "Yes."

Ino gave him a small smile, and continue to stroke Akamaru's fur.

"I think you smell really good, too,"

The words escaped his lips before he could stop himself.

Ino blinked.

"Thanks,"

Their conversation (was it really a conversation if one party was mainly speechless?) was cut off by the arrival of Shikamaru. Ino set off before him, but not before she gave Kiba and Akamaru a cheery parting wave.

Akamaru barked back in response, but Kiba only felt slightly crestfallen as he watched them go from afar.

* * *

The last time he went on a mission, he was knocked out cold by a particularly strong rogue ninja from Iwagakure. He woke up on a hospital room and the first thing he saw as he opened his eyes was the color yellow. Lots of yellow.

Kiba blinked in confusion for two or three times more. He eventually realized what he'd been seeing is the back of someone's head who was apparently gazing out of the hospital window. The head was attached to a slim body clad with rather revealing purple garments, followed by a pair of long slender legs. Kiba found himself staring at them for some moments, figuring out who they're belong to when a familiar floral smell attacked his nostrils. And his insides elated.

Kiba shifted slightly on his bed. He could felt heavily wrapped bandage all over his body. The gesture drew her attention away from the window and to him. Ino's eyes turned wide.

"Oh, you're awake," she said with a delighted expression—or maybe it's just the trick of light, Kiba corrected himself, unwilling to be too confident.

"What happened?" he was surprised to hear how croaky his voice was.

"Well, you were badly wounded," she answered, stepping closer. "Some of your internal organs were damaged, along with some ruptured bones, but thankfully it wasn't anything fatal."

The flashes of the event flickered in Kiba's mind. _It was her,_ Kiba remembered. _It was her who practically saved my life._

"How long have I been here?" he asked, but actually curious on whether she had been here the whole time.

"You were unconscious for three days. Akamaru here has been keeping you company since, never once did he close her eyes. He was just fallen asleep when I came."

Her eyes shifted to the large white shape in the foot of Kiba's bed. Akamaru was breathing slowly, his back rising and falling in slow motion.

Ino reached out a hand to stroke his fur lovingly. "Some companion you have here,"

Anyone rarely ever spoke of Akamaru, his friend for life, as if he were human—and when they do, it always made him feel really appreciated.

Like now.

"Um, yeah," Kiba was about to scratch the back of his head, but then remembered that he could barely move. "So, you're here to..."

"Me? Well, I just, um- make sure you're alright," her face turned a little pink, which he though was rather cute. It complimented her deep blue eyes and golden hair somehow.

"Er," he said, awkwardness attacking. "Thanks."

"No prob," she smiled. He wondered why the room suddenly two times brighter. "So... now that you're awake, I think I'm gonna take off now. Shikamaru is waiting for me in the hall, and- well, let's just say it's better not to make him wait."

His stomach plunged, as he struggled to keep his face from falling in disappointment.

"Oh, okay," his grin looked more like a grimace. "Say hello to him from me, would you?"

"Sure," she replied, beaming. As she walked to the door she paused and turned her head at him.

"Get well soon, okay?"

And with that she closed the door behind her, leaving him only accompanied by the still-dozing Akamaru.

* * *

_She was just being nice._

The sentence had become like a mantra that he had to chant over and over again in his head.

_She was just being nice,_

he told himself when she took the time to visit him in the hospital everyday since that day, though briefly.

_She was just being-_

_nice?_

Kiba's steps came to a halt a few yards before his house.

He was surprised to see her there, though it would be a lie if he said he didn't hope for it. She was sitting on his front porch with her head bowed, examining a somewhat peculiar flower that grew on the side of the road with a tender expression on her face. Her strands of fair hair that half-covered her face was gently being blown by the breeze. He stared at her, somehow petrified.

She was... Kiba couldn't think of better word—radiant.

She hadn't seemed to realize he was there, yet. He didn't want to break the moment, so he kept his steps as quiet as possible, but failed miserably when Akamaru's bark—who was too happy to see his favorite sniffing object—betrayed him.

Ino looked up, slightly startled to see him, but still smiling nevertheless.

"Oh, hi," she said. "I've been waiting for you. The hospital told me you've checked out today, so I came here."

_She did, huh?_

"Anyway, congratulations for making full recovery," she added. "How are you feeling now?"

"Splendid." he flashed his canine grin. "Um... How long have you been here?"

"Just a couple of hours," she shrugged. "No biggie,"

Suddenly he felt slightly guilty to keep her waiting. Had he knew it earlier, he wouldn't have gone celebrating his recovery with his teammates first.

"Oh," —he hoped his next words wouldn't sound too weird—"then why don't you come in, and-"

"Actually," Ino got up, cutting his words. "I just wanted see if you're alright. And, um... I want you to have this,"

She held out something from her hand. It was a delicate white flower, with rather distinctive smell that made Kiba's nostrils twitched a little. Even Kiba, who knows nothing about flowers, had to admit that it was quite beautiful.

"It's a complimentary from our shop. You know, as a welcome back gift. You can keep it if you want, but, um, no pressure there."

Kiba, thoroughly bewildered as it was the first time a girl, or even _anyone _had ever given him flower, took it wordlessly. He was incapable to make any sounds, not even a simple 'thank you'.

_She's weird, _Kiba thought. _But in a good way._

"Well, bye then."

And before Kiba had snapped back to reality, she was already gone.

* * *

The streets of Konoha were always the same every evening. Some were bustling with crowd, others were rather empty as if deserted. Kiba took the pride of knowing each turns and corners by heart; it was both an advantage and requirement for being a member of the best tracker team in the village. _No, scratch that, _Kiba thought, _for being the **best** tracker ninja in the whole village._

Only lately he found it enjoyable to stay on her flower shop's rooftop after the regular town-jumping session with Akamaru. At first it was kind of tricky to trace her scent among so many different kinds of flowers, but he was getting used to it. Besides, he could also smell Shikamaru on her... and that thought usually brought an unpleasant lurch to his stomach.

Kiba dubbed her the embodiment of flowers. Sometimes, when he sees her in the evening, with sunlight bouncing on her golden tresses, Kiba furtively called her a walking field of flower.

The sun was almost set, which also meant that her shop would be closing soon. He felt his heartbeat quickened as he waited for the figure of her emerging from the shop.

He had determined to say hi to her... Maybe, if he were lucky, he could even walk her home in some ways... As _friends_, of course, he retold himself.

And then Shikamaru appeared out of thin air, motioning with his chin that they have to leave immediately.

_Where the heck did he come from anyway? _Kiba found himself sulking. But, uh, come on, it's perfectly normal; they're _couples_, there's nothing to be so irritated about...

_Don't be stupid, Kiba._

Kiba straightened up, preparing to leave. He kept reminding himself to not be stupid, though he could've sworn that she stole a glance up to the rooftop right before she left.

* * *

Kiba held out the flower she gave the other day in the orange light of sunset.

This was a mere ordinary flower... It wasn't rare, and, though it indeed looked pretty, it wasn't the kind that takes your breath away upon seeing it. As for the _person_ who gave it, well... that's a different story...

Kiba grinned. When it comes to things like this, who could know better than Kurenai-sensei? Kiba knew she loved flowers. Her apartment was packed with them. She even got more flower-obsessed after Asuma-sensei passed away.

Kurenai answered the door after Kiba's third knock. Holding her infant son in one hand (who looked so much like his late father, Kiba could tell right away), she gave a wide smile before letting him in.

"So... what honor do I owe you for this unexpected, pleasant visit, hm?" Kurenai asked after they seated in the living room. Her son, having inherited her mother's vivid red eyes, was staring at Kiba with a mild interest. He seemed curiously still for his age.

"Actually, Kurenai-sensei... I have something to ask you,"

Kurenai's eyebrows rose above her pair of scarlet orbs.

"Of course," she smiled. She had never seen her student fidget like this before. This gesture had always been patented for Hinata only. "What is it, Kiba?"

He held out a flower from his palm to Kurenai, fingers shaking slightly.

"Oh, is this for me?" Kurenai asked, half-laughing. "I appreciate it, Kiba, but I think I'm too old for-"

"N-no, no, sensei… That's- That's not what I mean," Kiba spluttered. "It's just- well, a friend gave me this, and I want to know what this means. Aren't, um, flowers supposed to have certain meanings behind them?"

Kurenai chuckled. "I know, Kiba. I was just playing with you. Hmm, let me see…"

She tapped her chin with a finger.

"That friend... is a girl, right?"

"Yes. I mean, _sure_ she's a girl, but she's just, well, a girl that is my _friend_."

"Are you sure?" Kurenai said teasingly. "Because from what I recall, kuchinashi flower means 'secret love'."

Kurenai hid her smile when she saw the look on her student's face. Somehow, she had a nagging suspicion about who Kiba got the flower from.

Later after he left his sensei's apartment, Kiba had never before appreciated just how beautiful the village of Konoha really was.

* * *

Once again, Kiba found himself on the rooftop of her shop, Akamaru staying still beside him. As usual, she walked out of the shop and to Shikamaru's impatient expression. She was there, a living, breathing representation of the pastel-colored sky above. He watched them marched away, disappearing into the evening streets of Konoha.

There was another white kuchinashi on his hand. Freshly picked. Freshly put. He knows what. He knows why.

_Actually, _Kiba grinned at the slowly setting sun, twirling the lone flower between his fingers, _flowers aren't that bad..._

**end.**

**

* * *

**

***Kuchinashi is gardenia. I used reference from _hanakotoba, _which is Japanese flower language, so it may be different with the flower language you may have known :)**

**A/N: Yes, I know, the plot is as unoriginal as ever. This is another EXTREMELY lame attempt at decorating my lonely profile with more stories. Please have mercy.**


End file.
